RyoSaku Love forever
by Hinate
Summary: It all started on that day. A stormy day changed everything who knows for good or bad. but as long as they are together it'll still be heaven. A/N :- Sorry for bad summary I'm totally new So please forgive me. Warning M rated contains lemon Your risk if you plan to continue.


**RyoSaku Love Forever**

**Hello guys Good Day to you all. I'm totally new to this I love reading but... And my English is so very bad, so please bear with me for once atleast. I never really planned on writing a-kinda-lemon-type-fic, or any other due to my bad english & other things. My-Girlfriend-type-of-friend-for-two-years made me write this.**

**She is so damn stubborn. And I may need help of you guys for improvement.**

**But one thing is sure I'm a die hard RyoSaku lover or freak or whatever you can say. So, please don't expect anyother couple or anything else. **

**Thank you all**

**Arigatou (A/N:- M Rated)**

******A/N :-**The Story is little different, the time line is from when they are in high school. everything happens in high school, everything is same just imagine all started in high school. Now Ryoma-san is 15...

**Sorry for complications but i think M rating is not for 12 years, i may feel really bad, what you guys think**** ?.** So, there it is...  


* * *

**RyoSaku love forever**

**Chapter 1 : His Birthday.**

Morning at Echizen's Household The sun shines so bright even though the atmosphere is cold. It's the day before Christmas or we can say the birthday of a certain guy who lives in that house, & our Prince is still in his dreamland.

_"Ryoma-kun I finally understand what my present to you would be..." she jumped upon Ryoma's bed & on top of him. he tried to move but alas he was pinned down on the bed & there was no escpaing her._

_"Ryu-Ryuzaki wh-what are you doing here." Ryoma's face is getting hotter by the sec. 'When did Ryuzaki get this bold & why isn't she stuttering & why is she...' before he could think any further he got cut off when he suddenly felt Sakuno's warm lips brushing against him & soon eyerything was a pure bliss. _

_The moment her lips touched his, he was lost. He groaned low in his throat and pulled her closer, his big, warm hands smoothly caressing her waist and hips, showers of sizzling embers exploded inside of her, setting her ablaze. She let out a soft whimper of delight. Sakuno slanted her lips, now holding his head steady with her hands, deepening the kiss, her tongue moving slickly inside his mouth._

_And again he was completely shocked when he felt her hands inside his pants before he could do anything she suddenly broke the kiss & started removing his pagamas. "Ryuzaki wh-what are you doing stop..." but his request only fall on deaf ears._

_Ryoma jerked backwards, pushing her away. "Hold on, Ryuzaki, I don't think...what are you_" But again Sakuno cut him off " I was thinking, what to give you & thought of this, there is no backing out now."_

_She jerked up & again her hands were on his pagamas & she grabbed it & she pulled his pagamas down revealing a slight erection on his pants._

_Now Ryoma's face is Red beyond limits he flinched & cursed his Hormones & his father when she pulled his pants. than she hold on to his manhood & started moving her hands up & down. she started kissing him & gaining herself a slight moan everytime she does it. " Ryu-Ryuzaki ahh stop it.." he snapped but this only made her even more enthusiastic. Gradually_ _Ryoma's body is feeling all type of bliss & his mind is wondering in heaven when suddenly a sound or we can say someone entrrupted him._

"Ryoma-san Ryoma-san woke up...woke-up already... its time for your school.." Ryoma suddenly jerked straight up & started blinking, than he saw his cute & mature cousin standing beside him. 'It was only a dream..' he started having these kinds of dreams for the past two weeks now & he cursed his father for it, for rubbing his pervertness onto him. He was cut off again when..

" Ryoma-san breakfast is on the table get ready & since today is your birthday its your favorate so hurry up or else you'll be late for school..." Nanako said before turning & about to leave. " hai..." he grunted..."& Otanjoubi Omedetou Ryoma-san " "Sankyuu.." than she left the room.. leaving a confused Ryoma thinking about his weird dreams.

'Why I'm having this kinds of dreams it seems like Oyaji is finally rubbing off on me & why is it always with the old hag's granddaughter & what was her name again Sukano,no Sakuno yeah.' than he stopped his brain from jogging & continued his morning rituals.

When he came downstairs he was greeted by his perverted father "hey seishounen what took you so long." "none of your business baka oyaji..." Ryoma smirked

"I got it Maybe you're dreaming about girls". Ryoma's face started turning red with the embarassment. "Oh I'm so Happy finally my son is growing up I'll share my magazines with you c'mon" he is getting hot only by the thought of his dreams .

"Shut up Baka oyaji I'm nothing like you " he snapped.

Nanjirou gulped when he felt a dark aura behind him "Anata what were you saying again "she rolled her eyes .

"Oh Rin-Rinko its nothing really nothing I was just..." he apologized but to no avail when she started pulling his ears out. "hh itai itta "

At Seishun Gakuen or short as Seigaku

Our favorate auburn headed twin braided girl is on her way to school with her bestfriend she was thinking really hard on what to bought for certain tennis prince, but she cut off when a loudmouthed girl or you can call her Sakuno's best friend the one & only Tomoka, pulled her towards herself.

"Wha-Wha-what happen Tomo-chan.." she managed to utter something before

"Sakuno are you alright you were about to bump your head with the pole, tell me is there anything bothering you." she asked really concerned with her bestfriend's behaviour.

"No no e-everything is f-fine you don't have to worry Tomo-chan, I I was just thinking of a present to give to Ryoma-kun " she said.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh you mean you still haven't bought it yet." Sakuno only nodded.

"Oh Sakuno you're really slow, Don't you know today is his birthday."

"S-Sorry Tomo-chan it is just that I can't think of anything to give him. " Sakuno apologize.

Tomoka was about to reply when she saw Ryoma, "Sakuno mitte mitte its Ryoma-sama."

Sakuno turned to look & she saw Ryoma walking with the aura ready-to-kill. 'He looks kinda pissed off, maybe something happened to him, I hope he is all right.' she thought before being pulled by her bestfriend towards Ryoma.

* * *

**What a unusual place to stop right?**

**Thank you guys. Thank you very much. And please review any type of review is welcome bad or good, Please help in improvement.  
**

**love **

**~Hina**


End file.
